


Oportunidades

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abortion, F/M, False Pregnancy, Masturbation, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-25
Updated: 2009-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él, en el fondo, era un chico común y corriente, sí, pese a ser un quincy y muchas veces tildado de “raro” por sus compañeros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **Oportunidades [Capítulo 1]**_  
>  ****  
> Fandom: **BLEACH**  
>  **Personajes** : Orihime Inoue, Uryû Ishida [Habrán más personajes a futuro].  
>  **Pareja** : Uryû x Orihime  
>  **Género** : Romance / Pseudo-Humor / Drama.  
>  **Advertencias** : Lemon hetero.  
>  **Palabras** : 2.471  
>  **Finalizado** : Sí.  
>  **Comentario** : Para [](http://community.livejournal.com/10pairings/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/10pairings/)**10pairings**. Tenía todas las intenciones de hacer un One Shot, pero la historia, otra vez, da para capítulos porque es algo compleja. La primera vez que hago un lemon hetero para Bleach xD  y siempre supe que sería de esta pareja :D  
>  Trataré de actualizar seguido según vea el interés que le pongan a la historia porque, para ser  sincera, tengo un fic yaoi también por capítulos que acapara toda mi atención, y sé que algunos están esperando para que lo actualice, no quiero darle prioridad más a uno que a otro, pero veré según qué tanta aceptación tenga éste.  
>  En breve estaré dándole otra leída para pulir lo que falta pero si ven errores agradecería que me los marcasen. Un beso enorme y gracias por leer =).
> 
>  **Aclaración** : Post Guerra, calculen que Inoue e Ishida ronda los dieciséis años casi diecisiete.
> 
> **Oportunidades** **  
> **
> 
> **  
> Capítulo 1.**

Él, en el fondo, era un chico común y corriente, sí, pese a ser un quincy y muchas veces tildado de “ _raro_ ” por sus compañeros. Incluso él mismo se consideraba un muchacho simple a más no poder, sin nada interesante para ofrecerle a los demás. Claro que Ishida Uryuu no lo revelaba; era de aparentar mucho ante las personas. Buen estudiante, mal hijo, mal amigo, intento de buena persona. La balanza no sabía nunca para qué lado inclinarse.

Sin embargo ella lo veía como el mejor amigo que una chica podía tener; era atento, caballeroso y sobre todo, tenía ciertos gustos únicos y “ _femeninos_ ” como cocinar, bordar y limpiar. Razones por las que más de una vez fue tildado de _rarito_ , ya no de raro a secas. El mundo interno de Ishida era como el de cualquier otro chico de su edad, tenía dramas existenciales como cualquier otro y, obvio, era un hombre. O casi, en eso andaba: tratando de ser uno.

Las guerras habían quedado atrás y con ella las preocupaciones que siempre existen en torno a una batalla; porque preocupaciones no dejaban de tener, los padres, los hermanos, la escuela, el círculo social, son tan sólo la punta de un iceberg en la vida diaria de un adolescente. Para Uryuu el estudio volvió a ocupar el primer lugar y en apariencias, para el resto, las relaciones amorosas que podían establecer entre sí.

No es que a él no le gustaran las chicas o la idea de tener una novia, sencillamente no tenía cabeza para eso. Primero estaba la escuela, una vez concluida esa etapa, tendría tiempo de sobra para pensar en otras cuestiones.

Mentira. Cual regla de tres, en su carácter altanero se escondía una personita insegura y con un poco de baja autoestima. Sólo un poco.

Era consciente de que chicas como Inoue Orihime jamás, pero JAMÁS, se fijarían en alguien como él. A decir verdad ninguna chica ¿para qué engañarse?

Así que él no gastaba energías en casos perdidos, se concentraba en estudiar y nada más, viendo la vida amorosa pasar ante sus ojos, inalcanzable. Tenía vida social, desde ya, los lazos establecidos con sus compañeros de armas, por mucho que le pesara, eran inquebrantables, así que de vez en cuando se encontraba cediendo y aceptando asistir a una salida grupal, casi siempre siendo convencido por Orihime.

A ella era imposible decirle que no, al menos para él; ver su cara crispada en una expresión de insondable dolor o decepción por una negativa era intolerable. Eso lo comprendió con nitidez por primera vez en el domo y durante la pelea de Ulquiorra con Ichigo.

Inoue era crucial para él, nunca supo bien las razones, tal vez se debía a la dulzura innata de ella, tal vez a que lo trataba de un modo distinto o a que le hacía sentir cosas que antes no sentía. Claro que esto último lo fue descubriendo poco a poco, a la par de los cambios que sucedían en su cuerpo tanto en el aspecto emocional como en el físico.

Nunca podía decirle que no, y eso incluía pedidos expresos como quedarse después de hora para ayudarla con algún diseño que a la dama se le resistía o cuando le rogaba ayuda en alguna materia ( _rogaba..._ en realidad tan sólo tenía que pedirlo una vez). Con el paso del tiempo descubrió que le encantaba estar con Orihime, pero ella parecía verlo tan sólo como un amigo —amigo gay, si bien no lo era— puesto que lo trataba de la misma manera en la que podía tratar a Tatsuki aunque sin tanta confianza; le contaba secretos y era en gran medida sincera con él.

Uryuu incluso sentía que Inoue a veces olvidaba que era un chico, ya que tenía actitudes no acorde a la situación: Cambiarse frente a él, comentarle que los pechos parecían haber crecido un poco más o exclamar que le dolían los ovarios cuando estaba en esos días.

Desde ya que ella tenía esos lapsus por pura inocencia. Ishida no era un aprovechador, así que se molestaba en recalcarle con sutileza —una y mil veces— que esas cosas no podía contárselas a él, o bien se marchaba del mismo cuarto dónde estaban para dejarla cambiarse a solas.

Idiota de su parte, pensaría más de un chico de su edad, pero no, el quincy tenía principios y códigos, estimaba a Orihime y la respetaba. Que ella no tuviera doble intención en sus descuidos u olvidos no le daba lugar a beneficiarse de las situaciones.

Así había comenzado una deliciosa tortura para él, una que fue mutando poco a poco con el correr del año. Los pequeños roces sin malas intenciones de Inoue despertaban un leviatán dormido en él.

Dicen que en el fondo los más puritanos son los peores.

Por supuesto que no hacía nada “ _indebido_ ”, y vaya sorpresa la primera vez que su cuerpo reaccionó contra su voluntad. Se desesperó, la apartó de sí y se excusó tontamente deseando que no se hubiese percatado del pormenor masculino.

Luego, con el tiempo, tenía que armarse de valor para no sucumbir ante pensamientos pecaminosos; ¡que era un chico sano mentalmente! ¡De carne y hueso! Sin dejar de lado lo hermosa que era Orihime por donde se la mirase… y él, en los últimos meses, la miraba mucho. Demasiado; quizás más de lo permitido.

Malditas sean las hormonas, la testosterona, la fiesta de fin de año y la facilidad que tenía Orihime para convencerlo.

Era la encargada del vestuario junto a otras chicas de la clase de costura, pero no daban a basto, preparar una obra original con tantos personajes requería de muchos trajes y por ende de mucho trabajo.

 

—¿Me ayudas? —Fue la sencilla pregunta de la chica. Uryuu se ajustó los lentes y asintió ¿qué más daba? Las materias podían esperar, por fortuna era un chico tan aplicado que solía estar siempre un paso más adelante y muchos de los temas a rendir ya los tenía _masticados_ —. No sé cómo haces, Ishida-kun —resaltó con esa hermosa sonrisa que solía portar cual estandarte—, pero siempre sacas buenas notas.

—Estudio, Inoue-san —respondió tratando de no sonar áspero o borde y logrando, como era habitual en él, el efecto contrario.

—Bueno, entonces te estaré esperando a la salida para ir a mi casa —dijo con despreocupación.

—¿A tu casa? —No quiso mostrarse molesto con el detalle, pero tener tanta intimidad con Orihime, a esas alturas de la relación amistosa, lo ponía nervioso.

—Es que vamos a estar más cómodos —cuánta verdad—, haré té y podremos comer tarta de judía que preparé hoy a la mañana.

 

No pudo objetar nada (nunca podía con ella). A la salida se percató de que media escuela los observaban partir juntos, quizás eran imaginaciones suyas, pero incluso deliraba que murmuraban respecto a eso. Ya, si podría se metería bajo una piedra o utilizaría la capa de invisibilidad de James Potter de existir en verdad, pero no, lo vieron salir junto a ella como si fuera su novio o íntimos amigos, que lo eran (lo último al menos).

Llegaron a la casa y de inmediato Orihime le invitó a ponerse cómodo mientras preparaba el té. Ishida ya había estado en muchas ocasiones allí, no obstante su personalidad no le permitía tomarse tantas confianzas y se sentó recién cuando ella se lo dijo.

 

—Trae tus cosas —dijo refiriéndose a los elementos de costura—. ¿Tienes las telas aquí? —Miró hacia todos lados notando que no había nada que se lo indicara. Supuso que por ser la encargada del vestuario sería, por lógica, también la de las telas; pero en el pequeño departamento de la chica no había indicios algunos de que estuviese en medio de un gran proyecto.

—Pues… —se mostró incómoda, entrelazó los dedos para luego obligarse mentalmente a reaccionar e ir hasta el cajón. Uryuu la miró con curiosidad, parecía estar ocultando algo. Se sentía un poco culpable por haberlo llevado casi engañado, “ _casi_ ” porque hubo algo de verdad en su petición. Volteó sacando del cajón dos telas de tono blanco y negro respectivamente—. ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que me habían dado un papel?

—Sí, lo que no me dijiste es cuál.

—Haré de la mala —le sonrió con amplitud cerrando los ojos. Aguantó la risa transformándola en una sonrisa, era tan irrisorio ver a una persona como Inoue en el papel de una asesina. Observó los torpes movimientos de la chica preguntándose a qué se podría deber—. Bueno… te parecerá raro —tanto misterio de su parte iba a matar al Quincy, así que intentó explicarse con premura—, pero pensé en hacerme un traje idéntico al que llevaba puesto en Hueco Mundo.

—Ajá —trató de sonar natural, pero la sorpresa lo había embargado.

—Y… ya sabes —hizo una mueca con los labios que simulaban una sonrisa, para luego mordérselos y acotar—: nadie sabe cómo era, salvo tú o yo, y no soy buena dibujando.

—S-Sí que lo eres. —Olvidaba que era un mal mentiroso.

—Gracias, Ishida-kun, pero no es cierto.

—Bien ¿y entonces? —No quiso sonar desesperado pero la intriga pudo más.

 

Sin embargo no necesitó de las palabras de su amiga, enseguida entendió lo que estaba tratando de decirle. Ella misma no podía hacerse el traje, debía confeccionárselo alguien que, no sólo supiese cómo, si no aun más importante: que hubiese visto el modelo original. Eso lo dejaba a él como única opción. Se ajustó los lentes abriendo la boca para intentar decir algo, pero ninguna palabra surgió de inmediato.

 

—Tú eres muy bueno en costura —espetó con torpeza, motivada por la ansiedad.

—¿Quieres que te lo haga yo? —preguntó y Orihime asintió con un leve tono carmín en las mejillas, Ishida quiso decir algo que aligerase el peso de la chica, naturalizar la situación pese a comprender el por qué de tanto reparo en el pedido—: Está bien, claro… ¿por qué no?

—¡Gracias, Ishida-kun! —Quiso abrazarlo hasta el borde de la asfixia, pero pese a que atinó a hacerlo no se animó.

 

Últimamente tener gestos espontáneos con Uryuu le causaban nervios e incomodidad, no sabía precisar bien por qué, pero así era; de todos modos ella nunca había sido una chica por demás demostrativa, era más bien tímida que explosiva.

Uryuu se puso de pie tomando la cinta métrica que le cedía amablemente su amiga. Lo mejor sería comenzar cuanto antes y atravesar la peor parte; debía tomarle las medidas y de tan sólo pensarlo el pulso le temblaba tanto que era preocupante.

Inoue se paró derecha con los brazos extendidos, podía percibir su propia respiración entre cortada y las manos del Quincy sobre la espalda, iniciando un lento recorrido horizontal que desembocó, irremediablemente, en los pechos. Un ligero estremecimiento se apoderó de ella y los pezones se irguieron con el leve roce.

Ishida pudo percatarse del pormenor y para ese entonces algo en él también se irguió. Carraspeó quitando la cinta para luego anotar en una hoja las medidas. Dios Santo, el supremo creador había sido generoso con ella.

 

—Espero que hayas comprado suficiente tela. —Fue un pensamiento que se le escapó y que no lo dijo con el fin de ofenderla, pero Orihime volteó mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. Sorpresa parecían revelar esos luceros—. D-Digo, no porque estés gorda —el Quincy no sabía dónde meterse—. ¡No eres gorda! es que, ya sabes —Hizo el gesto de pechos imaginarios con las manos arrepintiéndose de inmediato por tan burdo aspaviento.

 

La cara de pavor que portaba el joven le causó profunda gracia, ella estalló en carcajadas no sólo asombrándolo si no, por sobre todo, aliviándolo. Uryuu, turbado, dejó el lápiz a un costado y volvió a tomar la cinta métrica con el fin de seguir tomando medidas y acabar cuanto antes con la parte más embarazosa del trabajo, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

 

—La tetera está hirviendo.

 

Propuso merendar y luego continuar. Él aceptó sin chistar, necesitaba de esa pequeña tregua para tomar aire y seguir adelante. Orihime lo invitó a sentarse de nuevo sobre los almohadones y un silencio pesado sobrevino, uno al que no estaban acostumbrados. Si bien Ishida —cuando no quería impresionar a nadie— solía ser callado, ella era la que parloteaba sin cesar, en cambio no, en esa ocasión se mantuvo serena y en perfecto mutismo.

Preocupación fue lo que sintió él, preguntándose si dicho estado tan circunspecto se debía a la estúpida acotación que había hecho o a la cara de idiota pervertido que seguro portaba. Quizás ambas; había sido por demás insensible e irrespetuoso. Pasado unos largos y angustiantes segundos se armó de coraje para pedir disculpas.

 

—Lo siento, Inoue-san, lo siento mucho.

—¿Eh? —lo miró extrañada, no entendía a qué iba.

—Lo que te dije recién, yo… estuvo fuera de lugar, no quiero que pienses que…

—No, Ishida-kun —lo tranquilizó—, sé que tú no eres esa clase de chico.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó, ansioso por saber el motivo de tan raro semblante—. ¿Por qué estás tan callada?

—Es que pensaba… —lo contempló con una seriedad poco común— en dos cosas, una en que no existe el helado de té, pero sí el té helado —dijo con una gracia rayana lo infantil— y otra en que… —volvía a guardar silencio, como si no encontrase forma o palabras para expresarse.

—¿Qué? —la alentó a seguir.

—En nada.

 

Otra vez ese semblante especial. Ishida se ajustó los lentes sintiendo que comenzaba a desesperarse, ¿qué podía acontecerle a Inoue para estar así? Ella lo miró otra vez ya no con formalidad, parecía estar analizando algo relevante que la inquietaba, y lo estaba. Llegó a la conclusión de qué podía confiar en él, Ishida a su manera siempre había sabido darle buenos consejos y escucharla sin juzgarla.

 

—Ishida-kun, ¿te gusta alguien?

—¡¿Eh?! —Por poco no se atragantó con el té. Se limpió educadamente con una servilleta tratando de ocultar el evidente nerviosismo que lo había colmado.

—Si te gusta alguna chica.

—¿P-Por qué m-me preguntas? —Sintió las manos sudar y estaban en invierno como para justificarlo.

—Te pregunto porque quiero saber.

                          

Ishida no supo qué contestar, por empezar nunca se había hecho esa pregunta y haciéndosela, quizás por vez primera en ese momento, sólo podía verla a ella como respuesta. Tenía dos opciones, decirle que no o decirle que sí, cualquiera de las dos eran cruciales.


	2. Chapter 2

Inquietante silencio que apenas era interrumpido por el continuo tic-tac del reloj. Ella esperó con paciencia observándolo; se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo y ajustándose los lentes habló.

 

—No sé —fue su estúpida respuesta, sin embargo Orihime no le reprochó, parecía entenderle puesto que le sonrió—. ¿A ti? —La pregunta de fuego.

—Pues, sí… me gustan muchos chicos.

—Inoue-san. —Se espantó por tanta soltura de parte de su amiga.

—Sí —asintió con efusividad—, me gustan muchos modelos y actores de películas, además en nuestra escuela hay muchos chicos lindos.

 

Ishida realizó un gesto de aceptación con la cabeza. Era cierto: gustar pueden gustar muchas personas, ¿cuántas chicas había visto en su vida que le parecieron “atractivas”? Mas no hermosas, como podía serlo Orihime.

 

—¿Por qué me preguntas?

—Porque tú eres un chico —dijo ella con obviedad.

—¿Y eso?

—Que tú debes saber qué debe hacer una chica para… para gustarle a un chico.

—Cada persona es un mundo, Inoue —reclamó él con verdad.

—Ya, lo sé pero… ¿crees que algún chico se podría fijar en mi? —preguntó con notable duda.

 

En cuanto a chico se refería pura y exclusivamente a Ichigo. Desde ya que no lo diría abiertamente, no se animaría a contarle algo así al Quincy por muy amigos que fueran, quizás porque Kurosaki pertenecía al mismo grupo y eso lograría ponerlos en una situación incómoda.

 

—¿Bromeas? —Ishida frunció la frente, ¿de verdad Orihime le estaba haciendo esa pregunta?

—Digo, por como soy…

 

Inoue era considerada por muchos como una “tonta”, no obstante, al igual que con Uryuu cuando lo tildaban de “marica”, se equivocaban.

 

—¿Te has visto en un espejo?

—Gracias, Ishida-kun —una lagrima amenazó con resbalarle por la mejilla—, pero yo me refiero a mí —era complicada para darse a entender—, más bien a si yo soy alguien como tú.

—¿C-como yo? —tartamudeó, estupefacto.

—¡Claro! _Interesante_ —remarcó—; es decir, si para un chico soy una chica lo suficientemente interesante, con cultura y todas esas cosas…

—Sí, eres una chica con la que se puede hablar sobre cualquier tema. —Y a las pruebas se remitía. Sin ir más lejos ellos dos habían entablado una amistad—. Además yo no soy interesante —rió incrédulo por la observación de su compañera de armas.

—Sí que lo eres —contradijo con energía—, para muchas chicas tú eres un buen partido, Ishida-kun, nada más que las espantas a veces.

 

El mentado se quedó petrificado en él lugar, eso era algo que no esperaba escuchar ni en mil años. Orihime comenzó a explicarle que a muchas mujeres les atraían los chicos listos. Era mejor partido un intelectual que un bruto con buen cuerpo. El primero era para llevarlo al altar, el segundo sólo a la cama, claro que no lo expresó así, si no con más sutileza.

 

—Bueno, me halaga —dijo él al final, un poco sobrepasado.

—El punto es que yo… —De nuevo su rostro se curvaba en una expresión de insondable pesar. Ishida sólo le rogaba a los dioses que no se largase a llorar, por todos los cielos, que no lo hiciera. Deseó abrazarla, pero en eso quedó: en deseo, no se animaba a tener un contacto tan directo con ella, sobre todo porque su cuerpo tendía a traicionarlo—. Todas las chicas ya tienen novio y yo…

—¿Eso qué importa? —Se fastidió, odiaba esa clase de pensamientos; que los demás se arrojasen de un puente no significaba que uno mismo debía hacerlo.

—Es que para cuando yo me vuelva una persona interesante —explicó con calma—, todos los chicos del colegio ya tendrán novia. Hice cuentas y somos par.

 

Uryuu negó con la cabeza, a veces Inoue tenía salidas estrambóticas que lo dejaban fuera de ring.

 

—Eso no tiene nada que ver…

—Para cuando yo sea interesante —volvió a arremeter, interrumpiéndolo—, los chicos y las chicas tendrán más experiencia.

—Bueno, es inevitable… y en tal caso... —De nuevo volvían a impedirle el habla.

—La mayoría ya han tenido al menos un beso, ¿y sabes? Se siente muy feo que hablen de cosas que una no entiende, como cuaánto duele que te la metan o que posiciones son mejores o…

—Entiendo —cortó de una llevándose, cual reflejo, una mano a la entrepierna; pero dándose cuenta de inmediato en el gesto la retiró.

—¿Entiendes? —Lo miró arqueando las cejas.

—A mí me pasa igual —confesó con pena—, a veces los chicos se ponen a hablar de cosas que yo —negó con la cabeza y una ligera sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Cosas de chicos, Inoue —espetó con incomodidad.

 

Ella le regaló una enorme sonrisa en un cambio abrupto de emociones. Sí, sin dudas hablar con Ishida de esos asuntos que le inquietaban era lo mejor. ¡Ishida era lo mejor! Ahora entendía por qué sus amigas hablaban tanto de él; hasta era bonito, cabía resaltar.

En un deje absoluto de cariño —y nada más— que podía señalarse incluso de fraternal, se arrojó a los brazos del Quincy al grito de “Gracias por existir, Ishida-kun”. El mentado la recibió con las defensas bajas… que no era de cartón.

Primero reaccionó con asombro, pero poco a poco entrelazó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, como si el leviatán dormido dentro de él manejara a su antojo su propio cuerpo. Reparó en algo que fue decisivo: los pechos de Orihime presionando contra él, en un contacto tan directo y personal.

Aunque hizo lo imposible por evitarlo su pene reaccionó por sí sólo otra vez; y en esa ocasión no tenía con qué disfrazarlo. No podía ocultar lo evidente, por muy inocente que fuera Inoue y por muchas veces que hubiese logrado ocultar con éxito las erecciones en ocasiones anteriores, la cercanía era tal que no daba lugar a sospechas.

 

—¿Ishida-kun?

 

Reaccionó al escuchar su nombre y la apartó de inmediato, casi empujándola; se quedó inmóvil en el lugar, con la respiración agitada y esperando las repercusiones del acto involuntario de su anatomía. Orihime tenía dos razones ahora para ofenderse: no sólo por la erección sino también por el empujón.

 

—¡Lo siento! —fue lo primero que le nació, su mente le gritaba que se pusiera de pie y saliera corriendo de esa casa, mas no podía reaccionar, quedarse tieso en el lugar fue lo único que pudo hacer. Inoue estudió la zona con una seriedad que no auguraba nada bueno, no obstante se acercó un poco quedando arrodillada frente a él, luego lo miró al rostro para más tarde parpadear, parecía estar volviendo en sí de un viaje astral—. Lo siento mucho —reiteró, atento a una posible y esperada reacción negativa—, no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido, es que reacciona solo —rió, de puros nervios—, a veces en los momentos menos indicados, aunque no esté pensando en nada raro.

 

Inoue permaneció en silencio analizando la situación, pero cuando Ishida frunció la frente en un gesto de dolor, ella por fin abrió la boca.

 

—¿Te duele?

—Un poco. —Vio un rictus de confusión en los ojos de su amiga y aclaró—: No siempre, pero cuando te pasa muy seguido, a veces duele.

—Qué feo —reparó con naturalidad—, ¿por qué le gusta a los chicos entonces?

—Es que es un dolor… agradable —explicó con vergüenza—, además en verdad —reiteró— no duele siempre, sólo en momentos específicos.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó con autentica curiosidad, cual infante.

—Pues —tomó aire, era un nervio humano, no resultaba fácil hablar de esos temas y menos con una chica—, ya te dije —se ajustó los lentes— cuando se… para —no podía estar usando esas palabras frente a Inoue, era todo tan surrealista— muchas veces y no acabas…

—¿Acabas?

 

Ishida elevó las cejas, en apariencias Inoue no sabía muchas cosas del sexo opuesto, enseguida cayó en la cuenta de lo obvio que era su situación: Orihime no tenía padres, ni hermanos, a duras penas amigas quienes podían darle una pobre orientación al respecto. Él, por suerte, pese a cómo era Ryuuken y quizás por ser doctor, había recibido una buena educación sexual.

 

—El… pene —carraspeó— libera semen, el semen se junta en los testículos y es expulsado…

—¡Sí! ¡Tatsuki-chan una vez me contó cómo era eso! Y me mostró un dibujo —al ver el desconcierto de su amigo aclaró—, en un libro de medicina. Esa es la semillita, y el hombre la pone dentro de la mujer —señaló debajo de la pollera, claramente hacia donde debía ir con ciencia cierta.

—Claro —aguantó la risa, faltaba que le saliese con lo del repollo, la cigüeña y las abejas.

—Pero nunca he visto uno, ¿cómo son?

 

Ishida entreabrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar y la volvió a abrir. ¿Era su mente perversa de adolescente, la testosterona jugándole una mala pasada o Inoue Orihime le estaba pidiendo que se la mostrase? Lisa y llanamente.

 

—Pues, son todas casi iguales —balbuceó, aterrado por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación. Y la tan temida pregunta llegó.

—¿Puedo… verla?

 

Uryuu tardó en responder, se perdió en mil reflexiones: si correspondía, si no se estaba aprovechando de la inocencia de su amiga, e incluso si podría manejar bien la situación. Idiota de su parte si se negaba, pero el pudor podía más, no obstante se olvidaba que a ella era imposible decirle que no.

 

—Por favor —rogó, arrancándole un mohín nuevo de impresión.

—Inoue, no puedes pedirle a los chicos que te la muestren —dijo con tacto, trató de expresarse mejor antes de que ella creyese que le molestaba el pedido—, yo te… estimo, y no te voy a lastimar, pero otro chico…

—Ya lo sé, Ishida-kun —le sonrió con transparencia—, por eso mismo te lo pido a ti. Jamás me animaría a pedírselo a otro chico, Tatsuki me explicó las consecuencias que puede haber y yo no quiero que me violen.

—Bueno tampoco es que te van a violar, pero… quizás te veas en una situación incómoda y por ende desagradable —dijo con formalidad, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo; como si entre él e Inoue se hubiera roto otra barrera, haciendo más sólido el vínculo de amistad que los unía y más sólida la confianza mutua que habían desarrollado con el tiempo.

Claro que Ishida no la lastimaría, se consoló diciéndose que si alguien la cuidaría y no le haría nada indeseable, sería él mismo. Ante la mera idea, el pene, que no se había bajado del todo, volvía a estar erguido como el asta de un barco pirata. Ella lo contempló como instándolo a acceder de una buena vez. Ishida tardó en animarse, pero cuando lo hizo, se estiró levemente hacia atrás llevando una palma contra el suelo mientras que con la otra mano se encargó de bajarse el cierre del pantalón.

Inoue observó cada movimiento con indisimulable expectación y cuando el pene surgió de entre las telas con un gracioso respingo, no pudo evitar exclamar:

 

—¡Que… raro! —Por no decir feo y herir los sentimientos de su amigo. Era alargado, rugoso y en la punta asomaba un líquido transparente, apenas unas gotas, de lo que después sabría era líquido pre seminal.

Ishida cerró los ojos tragando saliva con dificultad, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y le recorría un sudor frío a la par que sentía un calor muy particular agolpado en la zona genital. Se quedó así, en ese estado, cual trance, a la espera de que Inoue dijese o hiciese algo que le dejase por sentado que había tenido suficiente.

Sin embargo Uryuu abrió grande los ojos cuando sintió la cercanía de su amiga. Le indagó con la mirada: ¿qué pensaba hacer?, la mano de ella se movió con duda hasta el miembro erguido, pero a pocos centímetros se detuvo como si no se atreviera a ser tan osada.

 

—¿Puedo? —Al menos por respeto debía preguntar antes de tocar.

 

Ishida no pudo decir nada, ni negar ni aceptar, Inoue tomó eso como un sí y poco a poco acercó los dedos hasta el redondeado glande, mojándose de inmediato las yemas con ese líquido viscoso. Uryuu gimió estremecido y, como un acto reflejo, se sentó del todo tomando con ambas manos el brazo de la chica.

 

—Espera —rogó en un jadeo.

—¿Qué, te lastimé, te hice daño, Ishida-kun? —se lamentó desesperada.

—No, no… —negó con prisa— para nada, al contrario… me gusta —afirmó mirándola fijamente.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es… lindo —reconoció con una leve sonrisa—, hace que no me duela tanto —mintió. O no, ya que si seguía tocando, a la larga o a la corta, haría que no le doliese más.

—Entonces déjame, ¿sí? —pidió con extrema ternura.

 

El retiró poco a poco las manos que asían el brazo de su amiga y se acomodó de nuevo con las palmas en el suelo. Inoue volvió a posar los dedos en la delicada y sensible zona, Ishida intentó reprimir los gemidos y el leve temblequeo del cuerpo, pero parecía algo imposible de realizar. Ella se concentró en esa atracción nueva, acarició el tronco todo a lo largo reparando en los detalles, detalles que no pudo evitar compartir con su amigo.

 

—Es cálido.

—Sí

—Y suave —agregó.

 

Eso le sorprendió, no parecía serlo, tan tosco que era, incluso hasta le resultaba agradable al tacto sentir las leves palpitaciones. Aferró con más confianza y en esa ocasión el Quincy no pudo reprimir el gemido, nació profundo y escandaloso, consiguiendo que ella lo soltase creyendo de nuevo que le había hecho daño o algo similar.

 

—No —suplicó tomándole la mano—, no te detengas. —El punto de no retorno.

 

La aferró indicándole cómo debía tocarlo; un leve movimiento constante, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, haciendo descender la piel que recubría el falo. Orihime se dejó llevar, percibía la mano del Quincy sobre la suya marcándole el ritmo. Fue un segundo, fue sentir una mano ajena (que no era suya al fin) tocando en una parte tan personal. Explotó; el semen surgió a raudales ensuciando ambas manos.

Al principio Orihime se asustó pero enseguida comprendió de lo que se trataba. De igual modo, Ishida, en el punto culmine, le había aferrado tan fuerte la mano que no hubiera podido soltarse pese a querer. Entre tímidos gemidos se descargó, notando que la chica miraba con su habitual curiosidad el líquido espeso y blancuzco de tan penetrante aroma.

 

—Eso es el… semen —susurró la última palabra con infinito decoro.

—Es… caliente.

 

Ishida liberó la mano que aferraba para tomar una servilleta de la mesa y cedérsela con gentileza para que se limpiara.

 

—Ten, lo siento, no quise ensuciarte —dijo, pero ella negó con una extraña sonrisa, parecía confundida y vaya que lo estaba.

—¿No se baja? —consultó luego de unos pesados segundos de silencio—. Digo, ¿siempre está así? —Se limpió y dejó la servilleta a un costado sobre el suelo.

—No, es que… estoy… —No podía decirle que estaba excitado como nunca antes, podría tomárselo a mal (las chicas son tan raras a veces con esos temas), así que intentó ser suave—. Es que… me ha gustado mucho y… no se baja porque todavía estoy un poco… excitado.

—Ah, entiendo.

—¿Entiendes? —Después reparó en lo descortés que estaba siendo— ¿Tú… sabes lo que es…?

—Claro, Ishida-kun —comentó con pasmosa naturalidad—, yo me toco mucho.

 

El Quincy palideció, pudo ver cierto brillo en los ojos de la chica, cierta complicidad. Que fuera inocente no significaba que no conociese su propio cuerpo o que no supiese qué hacer cuando sentía _cosquillas_ allí abajo. Uryuu entonces, sintiéndose agradecido, quiso devolverle el gesto.

Excusas y más excusas.


	3. Chapter 3

La idea se había alojado en su cabeza y parecía no estar dispuesta a dejar de atormentarlo. El corazón empezó a palpitarle con frenesí; proponerlo era arriesgado, podía ofenderla e incluso ganarse su enojo.

 

—S-Si quieres yo… —No pudo completar la frase, sin embargo Orihime entendió, tal vez porque el Quincy señalaba claramente hacia la entrepierna de ella. Inoue tardó en responder, dudaba por lógicos miedos que siempre genera todo lo desconocido, pero llegó a la conclusión de que era lo justo: Ishida tenía tanto conocimiento del sexo opuesto como ella y había vencido toda la vergüenza sólo para enseñarle; pero no podía acceder con soltura, una parte de ella no se lo permitía aún—. Yo... creo que será mejor que me vaya…

—¡¿Pero te vas a ir así, Ishida-kun?! —exclamó con gracia, viendo como el chico volvía a guardar con dificultad el pene dentro de los pantalones.

—Me he ido de tu casa muchas veces así —dijo con naturalidad para luego caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo—, quiero decir… —intentó retractarse, idear alguna mentira que lo excusase. Otra vez no necesitó arreglar nada, Orihime estalló en risas para más tarde volver a arrojarse sobre él e impedirle así la partida, le encantaba su compañía, ahora más que antes. Él volvió a recibirla, en esa ocasión con más confianza. La estrechó entre los brazos haciéndole sentir la erección, frotándose contra el ostentoso cuerpo de la chica.

—I-Ishida-kun —Se sorprendió por ser volteada. La espalda dio contra el suelo y el Quincy se situó sobre ella, ocupando un lugar muy personal entre las piernas. Uryuu no dijo nada, la escudriñó con discreción moviendo ligeramente las caderas. Sentía que ya llevaba demasiados años masturbándose, y su cuerpo comenzaba a reclamarle mucho más. Había tenido las típicas experiencias que se tienen con el mismo sexo, pero eso no se comparaba a las que podía tener con una chica de la talla de Orihime.

El Leviatán parecía haber despertado finalmente.

 

—No voy a lastimarte Inoue —aclaró al ver, lo que creyó, era miedo en esos enormes y expresivos ojos. Por supuesto que no le haría nada indeseable.

—Lo sé, lo sé —repitió ella abrazándose a él.

 

Sin darse cuenta una nueva barrera volvía a quebrarse entre ambos; sin poder darle un nombre a lo que sentían, comenzaron a experimentar sensaciones nunca antes vividas. El calor del otro por sobre las telas de la ropa, los roces intencionales y los labios tan cerca, producían más que un sacudida, era una revolución interna. No eran dos niños, sabían lo que estaban haciendo; en menor o mayor medida, lo comprendían, y se dejaron llevar, teniendo completa confianza en el otro.

Todo se fue al mismísimo averno en el instante que Orihime gimió. Sintió esas cosquillas de siempre en la parte más baja y no lo pudo evitar, culpa de Ishida por estar refregándose tanto. Éste correspondió el gemido con un sonido semejante, pero más gutural. Ambos temblaban, ambos albergaban dudas, pero a la vez ambos querían lo mismo. Ishida tiró todo por la borda, a lo sumo Inoue le diría que “no”, pero no tendría derecho a ofenderse dada la situación.

 

—¿P-Puedo ver… tus pechos?

 

Ella lo miró fijo logrando que el Quincy frenase todo movimiento, pero más tarde sonrió y asintió. Ishida le correspondió la mueca de labios para, con infinita emoción, tomar un poco de distancia y permitirle desabrocharse los botones de la camisa. Uryuu tenía la vista puesta ahí, ávido de ver más con cada tramo de piel que quedaba al descubierto. Un sostén de color rosado impedía conocer eso que, en sus fantasías más secretas, había anhelado contemplar.

Sin embargo la chica fue justa: quitó el último botón que unía las tazas del sostén y ambos pechos surgieron poderosos y grotescos. Ishida creyó que se correría ahí mismo, no obstante, con la mano temblando y sin pedir permiso, traspasó las yemas de los dedos por la tersa piel hasta llegar a uno de los rosados pezones que se irguieron de inmediato. Esa zona rugosa resultó ser algo muy interesante para él. Hundió el rostro entre ellos sintiendo que el pene iba a explotarle dentro de los pantalones.

Volvió a tomar distancia para desajustarse el botón y darle un poco de libertad, sin embargo el cierre —por la presión que ejercía tan vigorosa erección— bajó del todo y el pene asomó por completo. No se preocupó por el pormenor, volvió a recostarse sobre ella con la intención de besarla.

 

—¿Puedo… besarte? —lo correcto era preguntarle antes. O al menos eso sintió, que debía hacerlo.

—¿Dónde? —inquirió con infinita ternura arrancándole más que sorpresa al Quincy, pudo sentir unas ligeras gotas de líquido pre seminal humedeciéndolo.

—Pues, en los labios —aclaró— ¿dónde pensabas tú? —Ella juntó los brazos dando a entender que en los pechos y entonces Ishida no pudo reprimir una mesurada carcajada, sobre todo al ver la cara de Orihime que parecía mostrarse contrariada y arrepentida de sus propias palabras—. ¿Puedo besarte ahí también?

 

Asintió y él llevó con torpeza los labios hasta los de ella uniéndolos en un toque rudo y superficial. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, mas su boca parecía no querer cooperar. El beso fue un verdadero desastre, pero ambos tenían la misma experiencia en ese campo así que por fortuna no podían hacer comparaciones. La lengua del Quincy tenía otro interés, así que bajó vacilante hasta las dos redondeces que se ofrecían a él y con algo de timidez depositó un beso en el pezón derecho.

Orihime se arqueó un poco ante el leve roce, consiguiendo que la pelvis se frotara en un candente y directo contacto. Ambos sexos quedaron pegados y los separaba simplemente la fina tela de la ropa interior de la muchacha. Gracias a ese empalme Ishida reparó en cierta humedad; la suya, la de ella, la de ambos… no sabía. Llevó una mano hacia abajo por simple curiosidad para cerciorarse.

 

—¡Ishida-kun! —gimió aferrándolo con las piernas.

—Cielo santo. —Sentía que iba a correrse otra vez y que no habría nada ni nadie que se lo impidiese.

 

Quería estar así con Orihime toda la vida de ser posible, para colmo ella se mostraba tan excitada. Lo estaba, necesitaba frotar el clítoris contra algo o moriría ahí mismo, era demasiado sentir la boca del Quincy sobre los pechos, no podía asegurar o negar que el chico lo estuviera haciendo bien, pero para ella era fantástico. Al principio le espantó un poco sentir algo ajeno en zona tan íntima, pero pasada esa primera impresión pudo percibir un calor único apoderándose de ella. Para colmo Uryuu se estaba animando a sorberle los pezones con fuerza e incluso a traspasar la lengua. En pocas palabras, trató de hacer lo mismo que había hecho en la boca de Orihime escasos minutos atrás.

 

—Para, Inoue —solicitó desesperado, pero ella seguía frotándose contra él, aumentando la cadencia, buscando el tan anhelado orgasmo.

—Ishida-kun —gimió, tomándole la mano que asía con vigor uno de los pechos— despacio, porque duele si aprietas muy fuerte —y condujo esa mano hasta la entrepierna.

 

Uryuu pudo recién sentir con claridad la humedad, no sólo eso, también los vellos que la recubrían, la suavidad de la zona y la calidez de la misma; se maravilló con la textura. Orihime lo guió, con claras intenciones, hacia donde debería ingresar el pene. La tocó con inexperiencia, con ansiedad, a veces causándole dolor sin intenciones, pero para ella seguía siendo perfecto, era todo lo que necesitaba para calmar esa necesidad básica y primordial.

La ropa interior de la chica era un verdadero estorbo. Dada la confianza que ya tenían el Quincy se distanció otra vez para poder levantarle la falda y correr la delicada tela dejando al descubierto ese triangulo tan místico y maravilloso. Lo cató con evidente interés, notando que no era tan distinto a como él lo había visto en películas o revistas. Volvió a recostarse y en esa ocasión, de nuevo sin tener esa intención (o sí), el contacto fue más directo y electrizante.

Ahora no había prendas que se interpusiesen en el camino, ahora el pene del Quincy rozaba la intimidad de ella embadurnándose con la humedad de ambos. Iba a morir, sí, iba a morir literalmente. La aferró con ansias, sintiendo que el orgasmo era un hecho irremediable, moviendo las caderas con el único fin de alcanzarlo sin reparar en que su movimiento ayudaba a subsanar también las necesidades de Inoue.

Ella no resistió más, sentía la punta del pene quemándola —metafóricamente— en ese punto tan especial para toda mujer. En muchas oportunidades, como cualquier chica de su edad, se había masturbado, incluso llegó a introducirse los dedos en alguna que otra ocasión motivada por la excitación. Se las ingenió para escabullirse doblegando al quincy, de igual modo Ishida sentía que las piernas, los brazos, el cuerpo, todo le fallaba.

Cerró los ojos dejando de contemplar el rostro de la chica más hermosa de Karakura y su expresión de insondable placer, ¡placer que él le producía! El nerd de la escuela. No obstante reaccionó cuando fue Inoue la que tomó el dominio, situándose de costado y acorralándolo contra la mesilla.

 

—I-Inoue —susurró el nombre entre gemidos, hundiendo la boca en el cuello de ella, aspirando el perfume natural. Orihime no lo escuchó, o no quiso escucharlo, pegó más la cadera y el miembro del chico, como si estuviese imantado o supiese cual era la razón de su existencia, se introdujo levemente en el interior, ejerciendo un poco de presión en el redondeado orificio—. ¡Espera, Inoue! —Ishida sabía lo que eso simbolizaba y aunque quería era consciente de lo que acarrearía porque no estaba seguro de poder frenar a tiempo la eyaculación. Sin embargo no dejaba de estar tan excitado como ella, su cuerpo parecía no querer obedecer y su propio raciocinio fue vedado del todo cuando el pene terminó siendo abrazado por la calurosa cavidad. Había entrado. Cielo santo, había penetrado a Inoue, estaba dentro de ella, la había desvirgado, ¡incluso él dejaba de ser oficialmente virgen! No estaba para pensar en esas "nimiedades", que no lo etan. Orihime reveló un ligero mohín de dolor por la breve irrupción. El pene no alcanzó a ingresar del todo, apenas la mitad, que su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar a causa de un sentido orgasmo—. Inoue… sal… —pidió tratando de apartarla del cuerpo— ¡Sal, por favor, que no aguanto más!

 

Ishida no pudo contra eso, la situación, las emociones nuevas, Orihime siendo suya… era demasiado, era más de lo que alguna vez hubiera fantaseado. La aferró por las caderas al punto del dolor, clavándole los dedos en la blanca piel y dio una profunda estocada acabando por fin con esa agradable tortura. El pene llegó a destino desatando la catástrofe: El semen surgió con ímpetu. Uryuu no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, ni tampoco quiso, era glorioso, no encontraba palabras para describir lo que sentía y, envuelto en ese erotismo, permaneció dentro de ella tratando de regularizar la respiración.

 

—¿Ishida-kun? —susurró haciéndolo volver a la realidad. Haciéndole caer en la cuenta de lo que había pasado. Retiró el pene con brusquedad causándole escozor, intentó pedirle disculpas, pero la voz no le salía, estaba demasiado aterrado por la circunstancia.

—Tranquila —la tomó entre los brazos, tan confundido como ella—. No te asustes.

—Ishida-kun —reiteró— ¿qué pasa si eyaculas dentro? —Lo sabía, pero esperaba que Ishida saliera al rescate como siempre, dándole alguna explicación científica que ella no conociera y que los salvara de esa. El mentado tragó saliva. No podía estar pasando lo que en verdad estaba pasando. ¿Cuántas veces su padre le había recalcado la importancia de cuidarse en una relación sexual? No sólo por las enfermedades, si no precisamente por los embarazos no deseados.

—No te asustes, todo estará bien —notó que comenzaba a llorar—, puede ser que tengamos suerte y… lo siento, Inoue —rogó al borde del colapso, intentó elevarle la barbilla para mirarla, pero ella se pegó a su pecho, aferrándose como náufrago al bote—. Estaba muy excitado, no pude salir a tiempo… yo no quise… no llores, por favor.

—Es que —intentó revelar a qué iban sus lágrimas—, estoy sangrando mucho.

—Ah, no te preocupes por eso tampoco. —Era de lo que menos se tenían que preocupar en ese momento—. ¿No te dijeron tus amigas? Es normal para una chica.

—Sí, pero no sabía que tanto.

—Supongo que depende de cada chica.

—¿Y si me lastimé?

—Vamos al baño y veamos.

 

Se acomodó las prendas ayudándola a incorporarse, quiso limpiarla o al menos cooperar en la tarea, pero ella pidió con cierto aire desahuciado que le permitiese darse un baño a solas. Ishida mientras tanto, aguardando a que terminase, se quedó en la sala analizando la caótica situación. Se tiró de espalda sobre los almohadones llevándose las manos a la frente para luego taparse el rostro. No podía estarle pasando eso, o sea, hacia tres cuartos de hora era virgen y ahora… y ahora por un descuido, por una calentura (hablando mal y pronto), iba a ser padre.

Trató de no hacerse la cabeza demasiado, había esperanzas, quizás Inoue no estaba ovulando, él sabía de eso, conocía muy bien el tema, había leído al respecto y recibido clases en distintas etapas de su vida, de doctores distintos, en el hospital donde Ryuuken era director. No podía creerlo. En casa de herrero cuchillo de palo, dice un dicho, nunca tan cierto.

No podía ir con su padre a revelarle semejante problema, lo mataría a golpes, con justa razón, o quizás no, Ryuuken era tan raro a fin de cuenta.

Él no era un ignorante, sabía lo que tenía que hacer para evitar esas situaciones, pero Dios, Orihime era tan bonita y la situación había sido desde el primero momento tan erótica. Sin embargo sabía que nada de eso lo exoneraba.

Si tan sólo no hubiese eyaculado dentro de ella todo sería mágico, tal vez Inoue pudiese empezar a verlo con otros ojos, pero ahora seguro que lo miraría como el culpable del desastre. Quiso llorar, pero necesitaba estar fuerte para poder sostenerla a ella, al fin de cuentas se llevaba la peor parte. En realidad ambos eran por partes iguales responsables y por partes iguales debían cargar con el peso.

Un error, un desliz, que podía costarles muy caro porque se trataba de una vida. ¡Una persona! No era cualquier cosa. En medio de la tormenta incluso llegó a pensar que prefería contagiarse de HIV antes que concebir de forma tan irresponsable. Le temblaban las manos, podía jurar que estaba más blanco que un plus e incluso sentía la presión más baja de lo habitual.

No podía desmayarse, no podía mostrarse débil; se recompuso en cuanto Orihime salió del baño.


	4. Chapter 4

Nefasto. No podían tener tanta mala suerte en la primera vez. O sí, la habían tenido a fin de cuentas. Negó con la cabeza tratando de mentalizarse que debían mantener la calma. Trató de sonreírle cuando la vio debajo del dintel de la puerta, pero no pudo. Lo único que logró hacer fue ponerse de pie y caminar hasta donde ella se recargaba desahuciada contra el marco, la jaló de un brazo y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

 

—¿Estás enojada conmigo?

—¡No, Ishida-kun! —se alarmó ella, no sabía cómo darse a entender, demasiadas emociones juntas, no sólo por haber perdido la virginidad, el día menos pensado con la persona menos pensada, si no el inminente terror de una posible maternidad.

—No te preocupes, todo tiene solución. —Se lo decía a ella o a sí mismo, no había diferencia.

—Lo sé.

—Por lo pronto… esperemos… no sabemos, así que no tiene sentido que nos mortifiquemos.

 

Uryuu, como siempre, tenía la facilidad de serenarla, le regaló una escueta sonrisa y eso pareció ser suficiente. Pactaron no decir nada por el momento, no al menos hasta estar seguros, igual la vergüenza que sentía Inoue no le permitiría siquiera confesárselo a Tatsuki, además no dejaba de lado el carácter de su amiga, con seguridad la retaría y no estaba de ánimos para tolerarlo.

Lo mejor sería aguardar, esperar a que la “adorable” visita mensual apareciese. Nunca antes le había parecido una bendición la menstruación, la consideraba una maldición, mas en el presente era una necesidad e inmediata. Ishida sintió que había llegado la hora de marchar, pero no le gustaba dejarla a Inoue con ese semblante, sin embargo fue ella quien en un débil susurro le pidió que se quedase, no quería estar sola. No al menos esa noche.

El Quincy se mostró turbado al principio, incómodo por compartir la noche con la chica, pero dada la situación sería irónico negarse por simple decoro. Además al otro día sería sábado, no hacía falta asistir a taller así que tampoco tenía excusa para marcharse. Creyó que dormiría en un tatami aparte, pero al final la chica se quedó dormida entre sus brazos, aferrándolo como una niña pequeña y temerosa.

Ternura, fue lo que le inspiró, y aunque al inicio le causaba nerviosismo poco a poco, con el correr de los minutos y envuelto en esa agradable penumbra, le llegó a parecer incluso natural. Si le obligan a dormir todas las noches de su vida así, abrazado a Inoue Orihime, no se negaría. Claro que sólo fue esa noche, al día siguiente ambos siguieron con sus vidas.

 

…

 

El día de retornar a clase inevitablemente llegó, trataron de mostrarse naturales, pero era evidente —al menos para sus más cercanos— que algo ocurría. Orihime ya no sonreía, siquiera para los demás, e Ishida ni se molestaba en sacar a flote toda su altanería así Ichigo se empecinase en lograrlo, incitándolo con saña para arrancarle alguna que otra emoción.

Los días transcurrieron con desgarradora lentitud, de vez en cuando Uryuu se advertía absorto, observando a Orihime en la lejanía sin ningún cuidado en dicho gesto. Recién reparaba en la actitud que adoptaba cuando alguien decía algo respecto a su ensimismamiento.

 

—Últimamente miras mucho a Inoue, Ishida. —A ver si eso era suficiente para picarlo; pero ni la acotación virulenta del shinigami logró arrancarle una emoción más que un “ _Tsk_ ”.

Incluso la escuela misma quedaba suspendida en un espacio paralelo, parecía ser que el mundo había detenido su marcha, ellos a la espera de algo revelador que les indicara qué hacer, qué pasos tomar o qué actitudes tener. Una tarde, semanas después del terrible desliz, la joven acaparó la atención del Quincy deteniéndolo en los pasillos. Un simple “necesito hablar contigo” fue suficiente para él; a la hora del término de clases buscaron un lugar alejado de miradas curiosas.

 

—¿Bien? —Se ajustó los lentes, nervioso, como si estuviera esperando un veredicto.

—No me vino -dijo e Ishida tardó en entender la frase, pero enseguida cobró forma al ver la expresión de Inoue. Desesperación, era lo que reflejaban esos luceros. Uryuu la consoló al saber que llevaba tan sólo un día, podía haber muchos factores que condicionasen la llegada del tan esperado periodo menstrual—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Ishida-kun? —consultó ella esperando que su salvador fuera al rescate.

 

Ishida comprendió, gracias a esas palabras, que no sería fácil proponer lo que tenía en mente. Lo cierto es que la muerte y el nacimiento no son sucesos metódicos, son tránsitos en un proceso: Nacer y morir son sólo caminos, de ida y de regreso. Intentó explicarle esto, ella lo entendía, pero no le resultaba fácil hacerse a la idea. Aguardar, no quedaba más que seguir esperando. Desde ese día Uryuu no dejaba pasar una mañana sin hacerle la pregunta, una indiscreta, con la que una chica se mostraría molesta e intimidada.

Durante cinco días recibió la misma respuesta: —No, aún no.

Dos semanas. ¿Era tiempo suficiente para que Ishida aceptara la realidad? Fue ella quien lo alentó a eso proponiéndole comprar un test de embarazo, algo sencillo, fácil y rápido, pero ante los ojos del Quincy, ineficaces.

—Esos productos no son fiables. —El tic de acomodarse los anteojos volvió a acosarlo, percibió que en la lejanía Chaddo y Kurosaki los estaban observando hablar muy arrinconados en el patio.

No le interesaba; en esas dos semanas había soportado desde las burlas de Ichigo hasta los rumores que se corrían al respecto. Sí, se mostraban más juntos de lo habitual, pero ¿qué demonios les importaba eso, junto al gran problema que tenían en el presente? No era nada, puras niñerías; pues si Inoue se aparecía cinco meses después con una prominente panza esos rumores se quedarían cortos.

—Ya no aguanto más, Ishida-kun. —Se abrazó a si misma tratando de retener el llanto.

El chico miró a un costado y al otro, desesperado, no sólo por las lágrimas de su amiga, si no por la situación de que la viesen llorando frente a él, como si fuera el culpable de algo (que sentía que lo era, pero ese era otro tema). La tomó de los hombros y la condujo hasta el vacío gimnasio, sin fijarse en las miradas que podrían llegar a dedicarles por apartarse de ese modo.

No es que todos estuvieran pendientes de ellos, pero Tatsuki, que no era idiota, no sólo se había percatado de que a su amiga le pasaba algo, si no que de mal en peor lo relacionaba a Ishida. Siempre estaban juntos, cuchicheando, e Inoue con esa expresión en el rostro que parecía indicar que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar a moco tendido.

Una vez dentro del establecimiento Uryuu pudo ser más natural y la tomó entre los brazos; trataba de buscar palabras que ayudaran a aligerarle el peso, pero lo único que le nació fue hablar de los _Niños de agua_ ; era una posibilidad.

 

—Yo… yo no sé si quiero eso.

 

Ishida la apartó un poco para descubrirle el rostro y regalarle una sonrisa.

 

—¿Le temes a un _tatari_? —preguntó y ella negó, había mucho más que eso, la culpa y el remordimiento. Se abrazó a él conteniendo el llanto, pero igualmente asustada, estar entre los brazos de Ishida la consolaban, le daban el confort que tanto necesitaba, la seguridad de que nada malo le pasaría junto a él, como en la Sociedad de Almas cuando fueron en busca de Rukia. Era esa misma confianza ciega lo que sentía al ser cobijada por el Quincy—. Hagamos una cosa —Uryuu suspiró, no había querido llegar a eso—, hoy es viernes —recalcó con calma, incluso hasta en el tono de voz se mostraba confiado y seguro, eso le daba fuerzas a Orihime.

—Sí.

—Si para el lunes todavía no hay noticias —prefirió tildarlo de ese modo, con sutileza—, iremos al hospital, ¿te parece bien? —Ella asintió regalándole una amplia y resplandeciente sonrisa, esa que por tanto tiempo había negado. Uryuu descubrió con ese simple gesto que se moría de ganas de besarla, pero no le parecía correcto u oportuno, en cambio intentó reflejarle lo que en ese momento sentía y pensaba con escuetas palabras—: No te preocupes, pase lo que pase, yo estaré a tu lado y te ayudaré. Decidas lo que decidas —fue tajante en eso.

—Gracias, Ishida-kun.

—No es nada, _Orihime_. —Para él era una postura natural, no pensaba ser la clase de chico que en la primera de cambio se borraba o se desentendía del tema.

Sí, le aterraba la idea de ser padre tan joven, pero pese a la juventud era consciente de lo que implicaba: él no tenía trabajo, a duras penas era un estudiante y ni siquiera contaba con propiedades, salvo por el departamento que su padre le alquilaba. Pensar en Ryuuken lo estremeció; no obstante su padre era tan raro que suponer una reacción frente a la noticia era un imposible. Podía tomárselo con indiferencia, casi seguro, regalarle alguna expresión del tipo “eres un idiota” o similares. Volvió en sí notando que Inoue reía.

—“No es nada” —repitió ella las palabras de su amigo—, siempre dices que “no es nada” cuando es “mucho”, Ishida.

Fue ella quien se acercó a él para depositarle un tenue beso en la mejilla, en forma de agradecimiento quizás o por simple cariño. Se sentía más tranquila, aunque Uryuu no tuviera el poder para cambiar las cosas y aun estando en el mismo lugar que ella, le tranquilizaba saber que al menos la acompañaba en el pavor que generabala incertidumbre. Acordaron eso: si para el lunes todavía seguían en las mismas, a la salida de la escuela irían al hospital de Karakura, mientras tanto ella tendría tiempo para pensar qué hacer al respecto, si rendirle pleitesía a bodisatva Jizô o no.

 

…

 

Lamentablemente el lunes llegó sin novedades respecto al cuerpo de Orihime, eso significaba que no tenían más opciones que acudir a Ryuuken. Ishida rogó por un milagro, pero a la hora de salida se vio caminando junto a Inoue rumbo al hospital.

Cuando llegaron le pidió que esperase; buscó a su padre en la oficina y éste se mostró sorprendido al verlo, no era común recibir visitas de él e intuyó que debía tratarse de algo relevante para ver a su hijo allí. Vaya que lo era. En todas las suposiciones que era capaz de hacer jamás conjeturó esa. Uryuu se armó de coraje para formular la primera oración, comenzar por un saludo tradicional y esperar la gran pregunta “¿Qué haces aquí?”; podría ser un buen pie para empezar a hablar. Balbuceó como un idiota por alrededor de dos minutos, sin decir en concreto las razones para apersonarse.

 

—Bueno, es que… Inoue-san, ¿la conoces? Es una compañera mía de la escuela, bueno, ella y yo… hace unas dos semanas y media, bueno —bajó la vista al suelo— lo hicimos y, no somos novios, pero —vio la mueca de su padre, la poca paciencia que poseía comenzaba a perderla y optó por ser más claro—; ¿podría hacerse un examen de embarazo?

 

Ryuuken abrió los ojos lo más que pudo físicamente, para luego dejar con abrumadora parsimonia los papeles sobre el escritorio. Uryuu se quedó inmóvil, ansioso por la reacción de su padre pero éste parecía no caer en sí, hasta que lo hizo.

 

—¿Qué?

 

Ishida hijo tragó saliva, pudo ver cierta ira en los ojos de Ryuuken, éste no daba crédito a lo que oía, si bien reconocía que Uryuu ya no era un niño, no cabía en su cabeza las razones de tal descuido. El Quincy menor vio el reproche de manera tácita, sabía que era un insulto hacia la educación que le había dado, e intentó excusarse.

 

—No sé qué pasó, o sí… lo sé, pero —jugó nervioso con la manga del pulóver—, no entiendo cómo se me pudo pasar.

—No te cuidaste.

—No, es que todo pasó muy rápido, yo no pensé que… iba a hacerlo y…

 

Ryuuken se puso de pie para ir hasta el enorme ventanal y ver a través del vidrio la inquieta ciudad; se masajeó la nuca tratando de serenarse, sentía ganas de molerlo a golpe, por idiota. Quiso gritarle al menos, mas no le nació.

 

—Yo…

—Tú —increpó dando la vuelta— eso, tú ¿qué harás?

—Pues… —entendía a lo que apuntaba— yo quería saber, en el caso de que dé positivo, si podrías darme una recomendación para el hospital de…

—No —fue tajante, había entendido hacia adonde apuntaba y estaba por completo en desacuerdo.

—Es decir, creo que Inoue quiere tenerlo, en caso de estarlo, pero sé que ella también es consciente de que todavía no estamos preparados y…

—No —volvió a reiterar—, tú cometiste el error y ahora te harás cargo.

—Pero… —No podía obligarlo ¿cierto?

—¡Te harás cargo! —reiteró, y la voz retumbó en la oficina. Uryuu se sobresaltó, intentó explicar lo que era por demás obvio, no obstante Ryuuken no era estúpido y se daba cuenta de la situación.

—Pero ¿cómo haré? No tengo trabajo, soy estudiante, Orihime no tiene familia y…

—Seguirás estudiando —comenzó a enumerar con notable enojo—, ella también, después estudiarán una carrera y después tendrán un trabajo, como las personas normales.

—No tenemos dinero para…

—Eres idiota en verdad, ¿no? —Dio la vuelta buscando los cigarrillos—. Mientras tanto vivirán conmigo. —Lo dijo con naturalidad, como si fuera lo obvio. Uryuu vio que no había lugar a réplica, se quedó estático en el lugar, observando como su padre encendía un cigarrillo—. Ella —musitó con una pizca de enfado a la par que exhalaba el humo— ¿dónde está?

—Abajo, esperando.

 

Ryuuken apretó un botón del intercomunicador y le pidió a la secretaría que lo comunicaran con el Laboratorio. En pocos minutos había arreglado todo; esperaban a Inoue para sacarle sangre y hacerle el correspondiente análisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Los japoneses son sintoístas, que parte del budismo, ellos tienen una idea distinta respecto al nacimiento y a la muerte, no comparten la misma visión que otras religiones, por lo tanto ellos el aborto lo ven con otros ojos.  
> —Niño de agua: Los Mizuko son estatuillas que representan a los niños muertos (sea por muerte natural o por aborto).  
> —Tatari: maleficio o retribución contra quien infringió un tabú, como lo puede ser el aborto.  
> —Bodisatva Jizô: Mayuri ¿recuerdan su bankai? Bueno, es a quien se le rinde tributo y se le pide que interceda para conducir al feto al más allá para renacer. Las madres le piden perdón por la muerte del bebé.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryuuken los escoltó por los pasillos hasta el laboratorio; la situación no daba para presentaciones formales, sin embargo pese al semblante del doctor, Orihime pudo susurrarle un “mucho gusto”. El adulto hubiera preferido conocerla en otras circunstancias, pero ya daba igual a esas alturas, eran dos niños e imaginaba por lo que estaban atravesando y lo que debían ser por dentro.

Orihime entró sola al consultorio mientras que los Ishida se quedaron aguardando en la sala de médicos, por fortuna no había nadie allí, lo que les dio pie a intentar conversar del tema. Uryuu lo escudriñó, parecía estar enfadado todavía, no obstante la pregunta de Ryuuken lo desencajó.

 

—¿Estás asustado?

—¿Eh? —meditó la pregunta, o mejor dicho las razones de su padre para hacerla, como si en verdad le importase—. Sí —rió apenas, motivado por los nervios—, supongo que sí, _mucho_.

—Es normal —dio una última calada al cigarrillo nuevo y lo arrojó por la ventana (el hábito de fumar dentro del hospital no era algo fácil de quitárselo)—. Cuando me pasó contigo tenía ganas de salir corriendo —lo miró con seriedad—, espero que no se te ocurra hacer algo así.

Uryuu se recargó en la silla y negó con firmeza.

—No, por supuesto que no… no tengo intenciones de dejarla sola en esto.

—Me parece bien.

 

El Quincy menor se quedó cavilando respecto a las palabras del mayor, nunca antes habían hablado del tema, pero haciendo cuentas de la edad que tenían él y su padre en el presente llegó a la conclusión de que Ryuuken también había sido un padre joven, no tanto como él, pero con dieciocho años debía haber sido un estudiante aún. ¿Su padre trataba de ser empático? Lanzó una pequeña risilla interna de incredulidad.

 

—¿El abuelo te obligó a tenerme?

Parecía ser que Ryuuken no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta, no se la esperaba y tardó en dar una réplica, se quedó reflexionando, tratando de adivinar cómo su hijo había llegado a esa conclusión y lo entendió.

—No; y yo no estoy obligando a ser padre —se atajó creyendo que se lo estaba reprochando—, nada más pretendo que te hagas responsable de tus actos. Un poco de responsabilidad es todo lo que pido.

—No lo decía por eso. —Bajó la vista al suelo. Se produjo un denso silencio, hasta que Ryuuken prefirió aclarar los tantos para no dejarle con una mala impresión:

—Con tu madre quisimos tenerte —no lo miró, se concentró en ver a través de la ventana—, su familia no iba a aceptar que nos casáramos, así que pensamos en —se corrigió—: ella pensó… —fue perdiendo potencia en la voz, Uryuu no necesitó fe más, entendía.

—¿Y el abuelo, qué dijo? —Se acomodó en la silla, mostrando interés en el pasado. Ryuuken lo estudió con calma, tomó aire y se sentó a su lado.:

—Se enojó, era una salida muy irresponsable de nuestra parte, pero cuando tu mamá falleció dándote a luz…

 

Ishida hijo escuchó el relato de su padre con infinita curiosidad, le gustaba escucharlo a Ryuuken hablar del pasado, nunca antes tocaban esos temas delicados y de cierta forma le servía para conocerlo mejor y explicarse muchas cosas que en el presente no entendía. Comenzaba a hacerlo, al menos un poco; sin embargo no pudieron seguir conversando al respecto.

Antes de que Orihime saliera del consultorio, Ryuuken se encargó de dejarle en claro que por el momento no debía preocuparse por el aspecto económico, pero que no tenía en mente manternerlo toda la vida. La técnica salió de la sala para hablar con el director, Ryuuken conocía el procedimiento, despachó a los jóvenes diciéndoles que mañana a primera hora estarían los resultados.

Uryuu y Orihime salieron juntos del hospital para cuando ya era de noche; se la notaba muy callada, actitud que había adoptado en el último tiempo, no obstante no se la notaba entristecida como siempre, en cambio Ishida la percibía reflexiva.

 

—Te acompañaré a casa.

 

Inoue asintió porque sabía que Uryuu la acompañaría aunque ella le dijera que no se molestase, porque se tomaría un taxi. Caminaron las cuadras rumbo al departamento de la chica, sin emitir palabra alguna. Era extraño, pese a tener que estar, quizás, más nerviosos y ansioso que antes sentían cierta seguridad, como si hacerse un simple examen fuera la cuota de paz que tanto necesitaba.

Uryuu intuía que en gran parte Ryuuken había tenido que ver, tranquilizándolos a su “buena” manera.

 

—Llegamos —musitó Uryuu, ella lo miró y le sonrió.

—Pasa.

—Pero…

—Ya es la hora de la cena, quédate a comer.

 

El Quincy aceptó, tampoco tuvo muchas opciones, Inoue lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró escalinatas arriba. Una vez dentro, pusieron manos a la obra cocinando entre los dos, aunque mejor es decir que Orihime le cedió terreno a su amigo, le gustaba verle cocinar, tal vez porque sabía que a Uryuu le gustaba o porque comprendía que los platos que él preparaba no eran tan raros como los suyos. A final hizo de asistente, cortando, revolviendo y alcanzándole lo necesario.

Incluso durante la cena no conversaron demasiado del asunto, de nada en realidad, apenas alguna que otra palabra suelta para rellenar ese inmenso espacio que dejaba el silencio; y mientras ella lavaba los platos y él los secaba, la conversación nació por sí sola, porque necesitaban hablar de eso, porque se daban cuenta que hacía falta.

 

—Ishida-kun.

—¿Unn? —volvió en sí, reparando en el gesto austero de ella, ¿era idea suya o la veía más madura? No es que antes no lo fuera.

—¿Qué te gustaría que fuera si…? —No alcanzó a terminar la oración, elevó un hombro, miró por un nanosegundo al chico, para volver algo incómoda a la tarea de fregar los trastos.

—Pues… —se ajustó los lentes— ¿la verdad? —no lo había pensando, se acomodó apoyando la espalda contra la mesada—, en el caso de que estés —recalcó mirándola con las cejas elevadas—, no lo sé… supongo que nena.

—¿Por qué?

Uryuu se sintió desencajado con esa pregunta, tampoco se lo había planteado, o sí, pero le daba impresión decirlo en voz alta.

—Tal vez porque… porque de esa forma sería distinto en la familia Ishida —notó que su amiga no entendía el punto—; según me contó mi abuelo, siempre fueron hijos únicos y varones. —En pocas palabras estaba confesando que no quería repetir la historia, que quería quebrar el molde, ser el padre cariñoso que nunca tuvo, darle a su hijo o hija todo el amor del mundo, demostrarle orgullo y alentarlo a superarse—. Pero en tal caso el sexo es lo de menos.

—Yo quiero que sea nene —reveló ella con cierto tono infantil, como si le estuviera reprochando el estar en desacuerdo—, porque los nenes son más de la mamá, si es nena te querrá más a ti.

Uryuu no pudo evitar reír, mitad enternecido, mitad azorado por la apreciación de Orihime, hasta incluso tuvo ganas de abrazarla. Sólo le nació elevar la mano y acariciarle la mejilla en un toque entre tímido y torpe.

—Eso no es cierto —contradijo volviendo a tomar el repasador para terminar de secar lo último—, sea varón o mujer te querrá mucho.

—¿Sabes? —continuó ella cerrando la canilla, Ishida advirtió cierta angustia en la fingida sonrisa—. Yo lo tuve a mi hermano —el Quincy palideció, acaso ¿quería dos? Ojo, que si lo deseaba con muchas ganas… podrían llegar a ser mellizos o gemelos. Sin embargo Orihime, secándose una lágrima que la tomó por sorpresa, aclaró—, de no ser por él, yo… —El nudo en la garganta no le permitía hablar con fluidez. Uryuu vio esa mueca de insondable tristeza y la fuerza sobrehumana que hacía ella para evitar llorar y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño contagiado por esa angustia, tan palpable y tan desesperante—. Quiero ser una buena madre.

—Seguro que lo serás —se acercó a ella con duda—, ey, lo serás —la tomó entre sus brazos ¡al fin! Lo que tanto había querido hacer, darle un simple abrazo. Ella se cobijó en él y trató de no sollozar, no debía entristecerse, si estaba encinta debía estar bien, por el bebé. Un nuevo silencio los colmó, pero éste, a diferencia de los anteriores, era tranquilizador.

—Ishida-kun —murmuró, casi en su oído—, quédate.

 

El Quincy tembló, tragó saliva con dificultad y asintió. Mejor así, para mañana a la mañana poder ir juntos al hospital o llamar a Ryuuken y enterarse a la par del resultado. Ella preparó el tatami y lo invitó a acostarse. Estaba agotada, demasiadas emociones en tan corto lapso.

Él volvió a callar frente al detalle de compartir el tatami, y como la otra vez, se acostó a su lado vestido.

—Quítate la ropa si quieres —notó el estupor en el Quincy y ella misma se avergonzó riéndose levemente de la situación— ¡digo, para estar más cómodo! ¡Te prestaría un camisón, pero…!

—No, está bien, me acostaré así —aclaró. Ella le dio tiempo a que se acomodara. Se quitó los lentes que dejó a un lado y luego el sueter que llevaba puesto, de paso también las medias y el cinturón, para estar al menos un poco más cómodo así. Cuando Orihime apagó la luz, con más confianza, la tomó entre los brazos de nuevo, dándole calor y confort—. ¿Estás segura… que quieres hacer esto? —Inoue no respondió y de inmediato Ishida creyó que había sido insensible y precipitado, buscó incorporarse un poco para intentar observarla en la penumbra, luego quiso disculparse, dándose a entender—: Digo, eso de ir a vivir con mi padre, el tema de la escuela, el embarazo.

—Se notará, ¿no? —cuestionó ella como si recién reparase en el detalle de que tarde o temprano todos lo sabrían.

—Claro, Inoue —volvió acomodarse y trató de dedicarle palabras que enmendaran lo anteriormente dicho—, pero eso es lo de menos, que los demás sepan. ¿Te da vergüenza? —vio que ella negaba—. A mi tampoco, no tendría por qué. Si alguien me preguntase “¿de quien te gustaría que fuesen tus hijos?”, de todas las chicas que conozco, sin duda diría que de ti.

 

Ella se arrojó sobre él en un arranque de cariño extremo, Uryuu como siempre tenía la facilidad de hacerle escalar a la cima más alta para ver el mundo desde arriba. Podía ser borde cuando quería, pero también halagador como ninguno, considerado, dulce y sincero.

 

—Y yo… Ishida —murmuró ella con la voz trémula, presa de la emoción—, no creo que haya en el mundo un padre mejor que tú. Quiero decir —intentó explicarse—, cuando lo seas.

—Soy un Ishida —casi rió él—, así que lo dudo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Pues… mi padre es…

—Tu padre es genial, Ishida —contradijo ella antes de que el otro metiera bocado, dejándolo asombrado por el ímpetu en las palabras—, ahora entiendo a quién sales.

—¿Eh? —No sabía si tomar eso como un insulto o un halago.

—Tu padre es muy considerado, se hará cargo sin tener ninguna obligación, a mí ni me conoce y aun así piensa llevarme a vivir a su casa. Y se nota que te quiere mucho —enumeró. El Quincy no dijo nada, nunca había asociado todo eso al nombre “Ryuuken Ishida”, pero debía aceptar que Orihime tenía un buen punto, sin embargo no dejaba de lado que ella no lo conocía desde el lugar de hijo que le tocaba a él—. Prométeme algo, Uryuu.

—S-sí. —Se sentía intimidado por la prepotencia en esas palabras o por el detalle de que lo llamara por el nombre.

—Que si yo llego a tener un hijo tuyo, nos querrás a los dos siempre —se aferró a su cuello, escalando para mirarlo en la media luz, directo a los ojos—, que siempre seremos una familia. Siempre quise tener una.

—Pero Inoue —se corrigió—: Orihime —sonrió nervioso, le costaba ser informal—, ya lo estoy haciendo, ya los quiero —recalcó—, no hace falta prometerlo, pero… lo prometo.

 

Y él también sentía lo mismo, que quería una familia, que le parecía perfecta la posibilidad de que Inoue llevara en el vientre un hijo suyo. Sí, eran jóvenes, quizás demasiado, pero en ningún lugar, libro o precepto se aclara a qué edad se está permitido amar a un hijo. Pudo seguir cavilando al respecto, de no ser por sentir sobre los labios la suave presión que ejercía Orihime. No le cedió paso a la sorpresa ni a la vergüenza, colocándole una mano en la espalda irrumpió con cuidado aquella dulce boca en un beso más íntimo y profundo que duró, lo que le pareció, injustamente poco.

 

—Pero no lo harás Quincy —aseveró ella con el índice en alto—, no quiero que arriesgue su vida si va a ser hijo único. ¡Aunque tengamos mil! No quiero que…

—Lo entiendo —la serenó con eso—, y también pienso igual, no va a morir en una guerra estúpida… todas lo son —sonrió en su interior. De verdad, poco a poco, comenzaba a comprender mejor a su padre y las palabras de su abuelo.

 

“ _Cuando sepas lo que quieres proteger, lo entenderás…_ ”

 

—Será mejor dormir —fue lo que dijo Orihime.

 

Él asintió, la acomodó sobre su pecho y trató de descansar; sin embargo ambos sabían que esa noche no sería fácil conciliar el sueño; eran conscientes de que a la mañana siguiente toda su vida, como la conocían, podía cambiar de manera radical.

 

***

 

Al final, tanto tardaron en quedarse dormidos, que fue el teléfono el que terminó por despertarlos. Orihime a esa hora, un día sábado, no solía recibir llamados. Miró somnolienta el aparato inanimado, hasta que dejó de sonar. Uryuu se levantó y fue al baño; intuía que era su padre, habían quedado en que llamarían ellos, pero por la hora ya debían estar los resultados listos.

No recordaba que Orihime le hubiera dado el número de su casa, pero el semblante de la chica hablaba por sí sólo. El teléfono volvió a sonar justo cuando el Quincy salía del baño, Inoue seguía sin poder reaccionar, más que nunca era consciente de lo que esa llamada podía significar. Fue Uryuu quien terminó con el letargo y la agonía, y sin pedirle permiso a la dueña de casa asió el tubo.

—¿Hola? —creyó que del otro lado no entenderían, la voz le había salido demasiado floja—. Sí —asintió una vez con una seriedad que no le decía nada a Orihime, se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba Uryuu para tratar de oír—, ajá, bien… le diré. Gracias, papá —las dos últimas palabras lo dijo con algo de recelo—, ya lo sé —suspiró—. Dios santo —terminó por murmurar, Inoue no podía escuchar en absoluto nada—. Bien, adiós.

 

Ishida colgó y vio el semblante de la chica, ansiosa y ¿esperanzada? Los grandes ojos bien abiertos y un asentimiento continuo y desesperado. Uryuu abrió la boca y tardó en hablar, lo que Orihime sintió como una década.

—¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Era del hospital? Tu papá, dijiste “papá”.

El Quincy asintió y se ajustó los lentes.

—N-no —fue lo único que pudo decir. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿No se suponía que debía estar aliviado—. Lo siento, Orihime —le pareció lo más correcto para decir, sobre todo al ver la decepción en esos luceros tan expresivos—, dio negativo —siguió hablando, pese a que ella bajó la vista—, dicen que lo más probable es que se te haya atrasado por nervios, que de todos modos vayas para hacerte estudios endocrinológicos porque… —tragó saliva, esa angustia iba anidándose en su pecho, colmándolo. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó—. Me dijo que también vaya yo, ya sabes… seguramente nos querrán dar una clase de educación sexual, planificación familiar y…

—¿Negativo? —Terminó por decir Inoue, interrumpiéndolo—. Bueno, supongo que… es lo mejor —se separó para sonreírle y demostrarle una falsa seguridad. Sí, tal vez se habían ilusionado un poco, pero Ishida sonrió para después revelar lo que lentamente empezaba a comprender:

—Hay tiempo, digo… algún día —alzó los hombros—, a mi todavía me gustaría que seas la madre de mis hijos.

—Sí —asintió ella con candor.

—Podemos estudiar y el día de mañana…

—Claro.

 

Ella lo miró mordiéndose los labios, tomó una gran bocanada de aire sintiendo como el pecho se le hinchaba. Al menos todo eso no sólo le había servido para madurar, si no para ver la gran persona que había detrás de esa hosca fachada del quincy; sin dudas Ishida merecía algún día sería el padre de sus hijos. Y recién caía en la cuenta, que entre tantos dramas, tantas preguntas e inquietudes, en ningún momento se detuvo a pensar en Ichigo. De hecho, ya no lo hacía. En cambio no podía dejar de pensar en Uryuu y en lo mucho que le agradaba la idea de hacerlo parte de sus días, en cederle ese lugar que por tanto tiempo le había querido dar a Kurosaki.

Sería comenzar de nuevo; la vida les estaba dando la oportunidad de elegir el camino y a la persona con el cual recorrerlo.

 

**Fin**


End file.
